


Bully and the Beast

by JadeeM



Category: Horrible Bosses (Movies), Pinto拉郎, The Slap (TV)
Genre: M/M, 兄弟会, 恶人自有恶人磨, 恶霸, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: Rex是个校霸，Harry第一次为民除害。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1的生贺：）

选项A：Rex是个混蛋。

选项B：Rex热爱学校。

选下A与选项B的叠加：Rex Hanson是个校霸。

“叮叮叮——答对啦！”Rex会笑嘻嘻地双手叉腰站在你面前，然后把你的脑袋摁进马桶，当然在此之前他已经嘲笑过你的发型、拉扯过你的背带裤、并且让他的走狗将你的两只袖子绑在一起让你看起来像个刚从精神病院逃出来的疯子。

一个真的应该被抽水马桶冲走的疯子。

“你说得太对了。”Rex说着，按下了马桶的冲水键，“你要知道，我做着一切都是为了你。”

* * *

KA兄弟会内部，Rex站在羊绒地毯中央，眼前蒙着一块红布，按照规则，他将在喝满三杯烈酒之后旋转十圈，当他停下来所指向的的那个家伙就是他们几兄弟这个星期即将“玩弄”的对象，“是的，我们只是玩玩而已。”

“我只希望你不要抽到那个家伙，”Nate大叫，“操，究竟是谁把A&O的老大放进来了？”

Rex因为摄入过多的酒精而咯咯直笑，“Apos什么什么那个？那个平头越狱男？哇哦——看起来更好玩了。”

“别玩火你这个傻蛋！他不是你可以惹得起的！”

“哇哦，看看是谁害怕了？Nate？KA不接受逃兵！”被Rex呵斥的校橄榄队球员因为害怕而缩了缩身子，“再说我也不一定抽到他。”

他开始步伐不稳地转圈，围绕着他的兄弟会成员和他们的爱慕者们不断地喝彩拍掌，Rex倾斜地歪在不知道哪个姑娘的身上，甜腻的香水让他搂住对方响亮地亲了一下。口哨声和喝彩声令他飘飘欲仙。

转满三个圈，他猛地跳高一把扯掉了悬挂在他面前的那个酸奶瓶，“让我看看——”他兴奋地扯掉眼前的遮蔽，“Harry Apostolou，A&O兄弟会的该死的老大哥！”他大声地宣布，整张脸因为兴奋涨得通红。

“听我说——”他在一阵尖叫和跺脚中大吼，“下个星期将会是非常令人兴奋的一个星期，我是指，非常！我宣布KA正式进入紧急作战状态！”

* * *

“噢，抱歉，我只是不喜欢。”

Harry一开始只是怀疑自己走了霉运，但是当他第三次在餐厅被撞翻了餐盘并且听到他身后传来的窃笑，他就再也无法做到像之前一样面无表情地原谅对方。

“我让你走了吗？”

Rex眨眨眼睛，看起来再也没有比他更无辜的人了，“可是我说了对不起啊。”

Harry眯起双眼，审视般的眼神一点点打量过这个穿着喀什米毛衣的家伙，“我认识你，the Hanson guy.”

Rex深吸了一口气，他才不承认自己会被对方俯视自己的眼神吓到。“这个嘛是你应分的（Well you should）！”他朝Harry做了个鬼脸然后在他反应过来之前飞快地溜走，他的死党在餐厅的另一边与他会和，几个人坏笑着做了一整套的胜利动作，其中包括击掌和转圈然后更多的击掌。

Harry第三次将他的意大利面清理干净。“他是故意的。”他身边的Cindy愤愤不平地说，并且朝Rex那个方向投去一个明显的、代表厌恶的眼神。

Harry这回选了一份三明治。待他几口吃完之后，他抬起头看向Rex,正巧和Rex投过来的眼神相对，Rex朝他咧开一个巨大的笑容，Harry重新低下头，手指抓住了面前的果汁。

“Rex Hanson，这就是他的名字？”他慢悠悠地问道。

* * *

Rex正在一次又一次地尝试将篮球砸到Harry的脑袋上。当他用小刀撬开Harry的储物柜之后，迎面朝他倾倒的是整罐腻人的枫糖浆外加一整盒粉色的亮片纸屑。这让他看起来像是个撞翻了同性恋大游行队伍的火烈鸟。

整条走廊都响起了“噗嗤噗嗤”的憋笑声，Rex的脸涨得通红。“闭嘴——”他挥舞着双手，那些粉色的亮片就漫天飞舞起来，然后憋笑声变成了哄堂大笑，Rex第一次落荒而逃。

这就是为什么Rex想用篮球砸Harry Apostolou的后脑壳的原因。篮球划过半空，“Harry——”那个总是在Harry身边的蠢女孩再一次尖叫起来，然后又一次地，Harry一把抓住了那个球并且以一个非常熟练的姿势将它投中篮心。

Rex做了一个呕吐的表情，他恨那些女孩像是遇见了Brad Pitt一样尖叫。然后有一个人飞快地走到他面前，用力地推了他一把。

“你有什么毛病吗？”

“Huh？”Rex不耐烦地低头，“Harry Apos的头号女粉。”

Cindy气得脸颊粉红，“你这个星期一次次地找Harry的麻烦，你还能不能更无聊一点？”

Rex朝Cindy扔了一个球，她下意识地双手接住抱在胸前。Rex从那个装满篮球的推车上跳了下来，“也许我能？你猜我接下来会干什——”

一个篮球击中了他的前额，Rex一阵头晕目眩，当他回过神来，他发现自己躺在体育馆的木地板上。

“Rexyboy——”他的几个死党蜂拥而上将他拉起来。Rex摸了一把从鼻子缓慢流出来的鼻血，那个罪魁祸首的篮球一点一点弹到角落。

“不是我！”Cindy有点害怕地往后躲。

Harry在不远处朝他们微笑，“抱歉，我只是不小心。”

* * *

“我告诉过你，Harry Apostolou是块难啃的骨头！”

Rex气得牙痒痒，“我就不信——我就不信——”他手里的飞镖歪斜地射了出去，朝几步之外贴着Harry Apostolou照片的靶子飞去。

“噢——”Nate惋惜地叫了一声，“也许他真的是你的克星。”

Rex一把抓过射偏了的飞镖，然后将Harry的照片撕了个粉碎。

* * *

全学校的死宅都松了口气，当学校第一校霸和学校第二校霸互相看不顺眼的时候，这群人就能在他们的针锋相对中夹缝生存。

况且，看Rex Hanson吃瘪真的很有趣。

“我必须找到他的缺点。”

Nate难以置信Rex将Harry的信息收集成一个厚重的相簿，“你简直着魔了，你满脑子都是那个家伙，而事实是，你必须在恰当的时候全身而退，否则……”

“否则什么？”

“否则老大要把你开除KA。”Nate小声说，“他们都在说你被整蛊得太……咳，丢人了。”

Rex咆哮地踹倒了整张桌子，“但我才是这里的老大！我daddy是校董事会最大的投资方！那个贱人没权利开除我！”

一行人从屋内走了出来，他们手里拿着球棒以及别的什么，“Mike？Tom？Adam？bro？”Rex难以置信地大吼，“你们都有什么毛病？”

“有毛病的是你吧。”Adam扬起下巴，“Rex Hanson，你因为违反了Kappa Alpha第三条规则而被开除，宣告即日起生效。”

“你放屁——你这个舔屌狂魔——你这个混蛋——”

“又一条，侮辱团队领袖，再见Rexyboy。”棒球队的队员朝Rex挥舞了一下球棒，阻止他冲上来和Adam厮打在一起。

“很好……我会收拾我的东西离开，只是现在。”Rex抓住那本装满了Harry信息的本子摔门离去。

* * *

“我们这么做会不会太过火了？”

Harry合上电脑，“他会来找我的。”

“什么时候？为什么？他又来找麻烦了？”

Harry看了看手机上的时间，“就在今天之内。”

* * *

Rex从Nate口中得知了一切内幕。“你说Adam是因为和Harry做了交易所以才……操！操！操！”

Nate不安地四周打量，“听着，我不能告诉你太多，否则他们会把我也踢出兄弟会，但我还需要下一年的奖学金。听我的，兄弟，不要去找Harry麻烦了。”

Rex冷笑两声，他扬起手里正在录音的手机，“又或者我去找他狠狠在他屁股踢上两脚。”

“不——求你，不要这样，你这么做会毁了我，我需要——”

“Thanks，my douche friend！”Rex一溜烟跑没了影。

* * *

Rex找到了Harry的校外公寓。他嫌弃地爬上楼，充满厌恶地盯着一路上他所见到的墙上的涂鸦口香糖还有一些不明污渍之类的，他拽紧自己的外套希望它不要蹭上去。

“开门——”Rex直接用脚踹了上去。“Harry Apostolou！”

当他在踹第二脚的时候，门突然被从里面拉开了，Rex一个趔趄摔了进去，正好摔在了那个该死的家伙的身上。“Hey you！”

“哈哈，是我，惊喜，我就是来找你的。”

Harry朝他微笑，当Rex从他的身子上撑起自己的时候，他再一次发现了这家伙眼里的危险。“你来得正是时候。”

门在Rex的背后关上了。

* * *

被捆绑住两只手并且扯下裤子的时候，Rex还没明白发生了什么事。“……A rape？”

Harry朝他笑了笑，“你可以喊救命。”

“救、救、救、救——唔！”Rex被自己的袜子塞住了嘴巴。

“以及是的，这就是一次强奸。”Harry说着将Rex翻了个身，这个家伙在地毯上不断挣扎，Harry不得不用大腿夹住对方，然后几乎是条件反射的，Harry打了Rex的屁股一下。那瓣漂亮的屁股肉因为拍打而弹了弹。

“别动。”Harry恫吓道。

“唔唔！唔！唔唔唔唔唔唔！”Rex扭头大喊，他因为袜子的味道和极度的惊恐而泌出眼泪，尽管那只袜子是自己的，也不代表他愿意忍受它在自己嘴里。

Harry的手滑进他的衣服，沿着他的背脊向上摸又缓慢地移动到他的腰窝上，当Harry若有所思地盯着身下的家伙发呆的时候，Rex终于吐出了那根袜子。

“操！你这个变态！强奸未成年是犯法的！”

“你还未成年？”

Rex继续徒劳的挣扎，“我入学得早！我才17岁！快放开我！”

难以置信的是，当他说完这一句的时候，他发现自己的臀缝被一根充血的硬物抵住了。

“你！你！你！你这个变态！”

Harry深吸了口气，缓慢地，他的手再次触碰了Rex的屁股，这一回是整个握住，并且试探性地揉捏。

“是的，也许我就是个变态。”

* * *

Harry一开始只是想为他的朋友报仇。当他问Cindy为什么如此憎恨Rex Hanson的时候，一开始Cindy没有说实话。

“他只是一只讨人嫌的小哈巴狗。”Harry并不介意身边多一个这样的调剂品。

“他……”Cindy双手握拳。然后她告诉他在新生排队上发生的事。Cindy第一眼就喜欢上了那个被宠坏了的小鬼，就是她喜欢的类型。当她兴冲冲地跑去和他搭讪的时候，她得到的却是一次捉弄。他把她骗进二楼的卧室，在和她亲吻以及抽出她的内衣之后却叫了所有的兄弟进来嘲笑她。

“等等——你喜欢那种类型？那种小娘炮？”Harry想到自己曾经和Cindy表白却被她难为情地拒绝直到他们变成了朋友。

“他……他就是让人过目不忘。”

过目不忘。Harry在心里重复，然后想说那家伙确实有这个本事。

“我会替你扳回一局。”Harry最终对他的朋友如此保证。

一开始，只是为了复仇，或者只是为了假装吓吓Rex，Harry是个直的，虽然他很怀疑对方是不是，但如果Rex是个混蛋基佬而他因此抓住了他的把柄，那就更好不过了。

但计划好的一切在Harry的勃起之下出现了转折。

* * *

Harry像揉搓女孩的胸部一样揉搓Rex的屁股，并且在Rex眼泪汪汪的恳求之下再也无法抑制地用自己的阴茎顶弄Rex的腿根。

Rex陷入了极大的恐惧之中，假如说之前他想要抓住Harry的弱点狠狠地打击他，那么此刻Harry就等于抓住了他的弱点——一个真正的弱点。

每一次的撞击都令Rex在地毯上摩擦，Rex一片空白地想到自己在网站上订阅的那些成人电影，每次看完之后他都羞愧并且自我厌恶地删掉所有浏览记录，却又忍不住一次又一次地循着记忆将它们再找回来。

实际上，就连他daddy也不知道的秘密是，他早就违反了KA的第三条铁律：你不该，也不能觊觎和自己同样性别的兄弟。换句话说，是的，我们就是一群歧视基佬的未来的白人精英混蛋。

Harry的肌肉在他的身体上动作，他感到自己不断充血，在愤怒与恐惧之后，逐渐升起来的欲望令他小小声地呻吟了一下。“Apos！fuck……”

那个在他身体上运作的手突然僵住了。Harry让自己站起来并且尽可能远离Rex地退后，他把自己的勃起塞回裤子，将凌乱的衬衫遮住肿胀不堪的部位。他们都在喘气，像是已经大干了一场。

Rex扭过头，第一次的，他看清了近乎黝黑的Harry的眼里承载的是什么。

“你想要我！”

“操！”

Rex依然被捆绑着双手，“该死，你想要强奸我，然后你现在怕伤害我，你想要我！操！”他不知道为何突然想笑，他费力地让自己翻身坐起来，“你太想要我了！”

“闭嘴Hanson。”

“也许你喜欢我！”

Rex朝Harry微笑，他不再害怕或者恐惧，相反的，现在轮到欲望占上风。当他舔舔嘴唇并且朝Harry眨眼睛的时候，Harry狠狠地咽了一口唾液。

Rex知道自己赢了。

* * *

Harry没有让他得意太久，当他指出Rex在被强迫下仍然兴致勃勃跃跃欲试的时候，Rex脸上的表情挂不住了。

“现在我们看看迷恋对方的是谁。”Harry居高临下地俯视着Rex，“一直以来跟在我身后的人是你。”

在Rex眼中荷尔蒙像是突然化为实体的颗粒一般自Harry Apos的身体周边蔓延，Rex无法抑制地脸红了。他才不会说自己最爱的Barrows或者Franco又或者是killian等等，他喜欢的就是这种类型——单单就外形而言。是的。Harry Apostolou。

但也仅此而已。

“突然闯进我家的也是你。”

“操你的，”Rex骂骂咧咧，“如果不是你把我绑得那么结实。松开我！”

Harry犹豫了一下，终于再次上前半步蹲到Rex面前，他伸出手，却又不由自主地摸上了Rex的肩膀。这个家伙真的是有世界上最诱惑的身体，以及最让人受不了的性格。

等到Harry的手触碰到Rex的脖子的时候，Rex的血液仿佛都被泵向了Harry所触碰到的血管，他忍不住闭上双眼“嗯”地呻吟了一声。

Harry深吸了一口气，“够了。”他飞快解开Rex手上束缚的绑带，手指因为各种原因而颤抖着，反而将自己捆缠在其中。

“你在干什么？”Rex抬头问，看起来Harry像是将他抱在了怀里。

“我在……尝试……解开这个该死的……”Rex不承认是自己的嘴唇先撞了上去。但是的，他们现在开始纠缠起来。Rex也不承认自己从未和一个男人亲吻过。

Harry的吻是侵略与性的结合，当他开始回吻Rex，Rex唯一记得做的只剩下大脑空白地张嘴迎合,他的嘴唇被对方的牙齿咬了一口，然后舌头就纠缠了上来。

Rex被绑在背后的手用力抓住Harry的手指，他忍不住将自己顶向另一个家伙，像是发情了一样，他唾弃自己，但是忍不住地，他再一次将自己充血的阴茎向Harry的牛仔裤上摩擦。而Harry也硬了，他隔着裤子将他们挤压在一起。

“这真是他妈的……古怪。”

“……或者火辣。”Harry没有让Rex的嘴唇有时间说更多的话，他再次吻上对方，惊叹于对方的嘴唇比女孩的还要柔软，它已经被自己亲吻得红肿，看上去就像在各种意义上地祈求Harry让它含住些什么。

Harry反握住Rex的手指，他想将他的手指插进Rex水润的嘴唇里翻搅，将他弄得更凌乱，让他哭出来。他听到自己沙哑地呻吟，然后向前挺身，他让Rex坐在自己的大腿上，这样他们就能够比之前更加贴近。

Rex高潮的时候毫不羞耻地喷在Harry的衣服上，那条该死的绳结突然有了一丝松动。Rex的手挣脱开猛地抽了出来，Harry在他最不清醒的时候抓住他的手往自己看上去大得可怕的勃起上按压。是的，是的，高潮很棒，对方在他耳边的呻吟也很棒……天啊……

Rex猛地惊醒过来。“狗屎！”Rex用尽力气挣脱开，他摇摇晃晃地站起身，当Harry像是饿极了似的朝他扑过来的时候，Rex一把抓过自己的裤子就这么逃了出去。

* * *

Rex走进学校，每走一步都比上一步更想原路返回。确实是自我意识过剩，他感觉所有人都在用异样的眼神看着自己。

他打开自己的储物柜。一张该死的纸片飘了下来，那微小的动静吓了Rex一大跳。他将它捡了起来，“操！”

照片上是自己被蹂躏过一般的样子，白色的精液甚至沾在了自己的下巴上。Rex的脸色一阵通红，他用力地擦了擦自己的下巴。他甚至都不知道Harry什么时候将它拍了下来。

他大叫一声要将它撕碎。“如果我是你我就不会这么干。”

“Apostolou！”Rex愤怒地大叫，他扭过头，Harry毫无意外地用手臂将他困在他的身体和储物柜之间。Rex深吸了一口气，“这该死的是什么鬼东西！”

“Well……”Harry用手指弹了弹被Rex弄皱的相片，“你可以翻过来看看。”

Rex气愤地将它翻转，“‘A&O兄弟会入会邀请函’……这他妈的是什么鬼！”

“经过我们的考察，你有着过人的勇气和毅力，”Harry恬不知耻宣布，然后他压低声音在Rex耳边补充，“还有无与伦比的身体……”

Rex用力推了Harry一把，Harry笑着向后退了两步。“认真考虑一下。谁知道我的手机里面还存了多少张你的照片呢？”

Rex用力地攥紧手里的照片，他看着Harry的一步一步走开的背影，充满了自信，像是他早已预料到Rex下一步的行动。

“好的，我答应你。”

Harry扭头，Rex朝他挑衅地微笑。他知道，他和Harry的战争才刚刚开始。

fin.（？）


End file.
